ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Maleficent 2: Maleficent's Kingdom of Villains
Maleficent 2: Rise of the Villains is a sequel to 2014's Maleficent. Plot Maleficent (Angelina Jolie), after her wings got cut off by iron again, recruits misunderstood evils and threats from time and space to King Stephan's former kingdom, now ruled by a jealous and zealous King Phillip. Cast *Angelina Jolie reprises her role as Maleficent: The cruellest and most iconic Disney villain of all time. Her scepter now lets her go back in time to recruit various evils. *Glenn Close reprises her role as Cruella De Vil: The pooch-poaching villainess. *Cate Blanchett reprises her role as Lady Tremaine: The jealous stepmother to Cinderella. *Mila Kunis reprises her role as Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West: Sister to Evanora. *Rachel Weisz reprises her role as Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East: Sister to Theodora. *Helena Bonham Carter reprises her role as the Red Queen: The Queen of Hearts-to-be. *Idris Elba reprises his role as Shere Khan: The tiger from a jungle. *Ben Kingsley as Jafar: A cruel sorcerer. *Helen Mirren as Nasira: Jafar's sister. *Russell Crowe as Ratigan: An evil rat. *Vin Diesel as Gaston: Hunter of various heroes, awarded by evil. *Danny Trejo as Shan-Yu: The Hun leader. *Adam Sandler as Hades: The God of the Underworld. *John Goodman as Alameda Slim: The auctioneer from a Wild West town that Maleficent visited via her scepter. *Owen Wilson as Turbo/King Candy: Leader of his own faction of villains, the Cy-Bugs. *Johnny Depp reprises his role as the Big Bad Wolf: A wolf from a forest. *Queen Latifah as Ursula: The Sea Witch. *Andy Serkis as Flotsam and Jetsam: Ursula's henchmen. *Amanda Seyfried as the Evil Queen Grimhilde: A beautiful-yet-sinister queen and mother to our very own Snow White. *Antonio Banderas as Prince Hans: The evillest prince in the world. *Hugh Jackman as Captain Hook: The pirate captain. *Mark Wahlberg as Percival C. McLeach: Madame Medusa's husband. *P!nk as Madame Medusa: McLeach's wife. *Alan Rickman as Frollo: The judge. *Lee Pace as Chernabog: The demon from Bald Mountain. *Idina Menzel as Mother Gothel: Rapunzel's evil mother. *Sylvester Stallone as Lyle Rourke: The captain of a submarine. *Doug Jones as Captain Gantu: The alien captain. *Thomas Kretchmann as Dr. Hamsterviel: *Eddie Murphy as Dr. Facilier: The voodoo magician. *Jeff Bridges reprises his role as CLU 2.0: The malicious program. *Ken Watanabe as Governor Radcliffe: Non-fat, younger self. *Various voices as Horace: The Hate Bug. *Susan Sarandon reprises her role as Queen Narissa: The villainess that helps Maleficent. *Bradley Cooper as Bowler Hat Guy: His true master is DOR15. He helps Maleficent. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Scroop: An alien pirate who began a mutiny. *Ralph Fiennes as Clayton: The hunter of various animals. *Billy Zane as Lord Hater: A demon. *Leonard Nimoy as Xehanort: The Keyblade-stealer. *Michael-Leon Wooley as Oogie Boogie: An alive sack of bugs. *Charlize Theron as Yzma: The ruler of an empire that was conquered by her and Maleficent. *Patrick Warburton as Kronk: Yzma's henchman. *Jason Issacs as Scar: The evillest lion in the pride. *Suzzane Pleshette reprises her role as Zira: Scar's wife. *Hugo Weaving as the Horned King: A powerful Prydainian villain. *Bill Nighy reprises his role as Davy Jones: Captain of the Flying Dutchman. *James MacAvoy as King Philipp: Now an enemy of Maleficent. Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Sequel